Marla's Story
by BJ071992
Summary: When Marla Briggs's parents announce that they are moving to Darwin, she is not thrilled with the idea of leaving her friends and family behind. At her new school, she realises that the students have dark secrets of their own. Please rate and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Marla's Story**

_When Marla Briggs's parents announce that they are moving to Darwin, she is not thrilled with the idea of leaving her friends and family behind. At her new school, she realises that the students have dark secrets of their own._

**Chapter 1**

Marla Briggs had returned home from school one afternoon to find her parents sitting on the couch. Marla thought that was strange because her dad had worked from 9 o'clock in the morning until 5 o'clock in the afternoon. It was 3:05pm.

"We have some important news for you Marla." Dad said.

"What is it?" Marla asked her father.

"I have received a promotion at work. This promotion has led to a job transfer in Darwin." Dad said.

"That's a pretty long way to go to work surely." Marla said.

"We're moving there after Christmas." Mum said.

Marla couldn't believe her ears.

"You mean…move away from this house? The house I've lived in for fifteen years!"

"That's right." Mum said.

"I'm not going! How can I tell my friends that I'm moving away when school breaks up for Christmas in three days?" Marla said, her anger slowly rising.

"You'll make new friends in Darwin." Dad said.

"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?" Marla snapped.

"We wanted to surprise you honey." Mum said.

"Some surprise! How am I going to say goodbye to my friends? Explain that to me!" Marla shouted.

"We know you're upset. But moving to Darwin could be the best thing for your father." Mum said calmly.

"I don't want to move! I want to stay here in Sadleir with all my friends and family!" Marla said, digging her heels in.

"Whether you like it or not Marla, we're moving to Darwin." Dad said.

"Then I'll move in with Aunty Lorraine! She'll be glad to have me!" Marla said.

"That's out of the question!" Dad said.

"So I get no say in this?" Marla said, now on the verge of tears.

"I'm afraid so." Dad said.

Marla had heard enough. She stormed into her bedroom and slammed the door so hard that one of her posters fell down. She then flopped herself on the bed and cried her eyes out. _It's not fair!_ Marla thought _I don't want to move to Darwin! Why can't they see it?_

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Marla, I want to talk to you." Dad said.

Marla pretended not to hear him and listened to her iPod.

"Marla Briggs!" Dad yelled, knocking on the door even louder.

Marla turned the volume up on her iPod as high as it would go.

Mum and Dad knocked on the door five more times that afternoon, but Marla refused to open the door. By 7:00pm that night, Marla had fallen asleep in her school uniform and didn't wake up until 6:30am the next morning.

Wednesday was the worst morning of Marla's life. She felt sick and her clothes were all sweaty. As soon as she changed her clothes, she went and ironed her school uniform before having Coco Pops for breakfast.

An hour later, Mum walked in.

"Good morning." Mum said with a smile on her face.

Marla just ate her breakfast.

"Are you still angry?" Mum asked.

"Upset and angry to be precise!" Marla snapped.

"There's no need for that tone either young lady!" Mum snapped back.

"Whatever. I'm going to school." Marla finished off her breakfast before grabbing her backpack and walking out of the house.

"But it's seven-thirty!" Mum called out.

Marla ignored her and kept on walking. She was going to her best friend Amy Stafford's house. They have been best friends since kindergarten and have been inseparable ever since. Marla was going to have a hard time explaining to Amy that she was moving to Darwin after Christmas.

Amy was waiting outside when Marla arrived.

"Hey bestie!" Amy said hugging Marla "Ready for school?"

"Of course I am." Marla said with a weak smile.

As they were walking to Ashcroft High School (the school they go to), Marla decided to tell Amy the important news.

"My dad has got a job transfer." Marla said

"Oh, that's good! Where's he going?" Amy asked.

"This is the part that's most upsetting. We're moving Darwin." Marla choked up.

Amy looked totally bewildered.

"T-to D-Darwin." Amy stuttered.

Marla nodded her head as the tears started to roll.

"How could this happen? Can't you stay?" Amy said before starting to cry.

"I have no say." Marla sobbed. "I hope this doesn't wreck our friendship."

"It won't sis. It won't." Amy cried.

The girls then hugged.

"I suppose I better let the other students know." Marla said wiping away her tears.

"Good idea." Amy said.

Marla then thought about all her friends at Ashcroft High. She was very popular and well-liked because of her easy-going and friendly nature. She even had friends outside of Ashcroft High whom she met at social gatherings. The majority of her relatives lived in New South Wales but not in the Northern Territory.

_I'm going to be sad that I'll be starting Year 10 without knowing anyone_. Marla thought as her and Amy were walking to roll call.

That afternoon, Marla's English class played sport instead of doing classwork. As she was watching the boys playing rugby, Marla's friend Leanne Wilkins walked over to her.

"Amy tells me you're moving." Leanne said.

"I am. After Christmas." Marla said.

"We're going to miss you." Leanne said.

"I know. I just hope the school I'm going to in Darwin is good." Marla said sadly.

"There's always Facebook." Leanne said trying to cheer up Marla.

"I know." Marla said with a smile.

Suddenly, the bell rang. Home time came at last.

Marla returned home to an empty house. She then went to her bedroom and listened to her iPod as the tears spilled down her cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

On Friday, it was the last day of Year 9 and Marla's last day at Ashcroft High School. That morning, she was confused that Amy and Leanne avoided her like the plague. There was no school work that day. Most of the teacher's Marla had that day, played a DVD on the TV. It helped get Marla's mind off her problems at home. She had not spoken to her parents since Tuesday and tried to avoid them as much as possible.

At lunch, Marla was walking to the rugby oval when Amy and Leanne approached her.

"We want to show you something Marla." Leanne said.

"What is it?" Marla asked the girls.

"You'll have to see for yourself." Amy said as she dragged Marla by the arm into the assembly hall.

Marla entered the room and then….

"SURPRISE!" All of the Year 9 students and Marla's friends from the other grades were standing in the assembly hall with chocolate cake and some refreshments.

"Wow. You did this for me?" Marla said.

"Leanne and I had planned this for two days. We want to let you know that you have been a fantastic friend to everyone and you will be truly missed." Amy said.

"Thanks guys. I'll miss you all too." Marla said smiling.

"Anyone want some cake?" Leanne asked the group.

After the cake, Amy presented Marla with a gold book that was signed by every student at Ashcroft High, even some teachers wrote in it. Her friends from the Liverpool area also signed it. Leanne then gave Marla some flowers before the bell rang.

"This has been a great farewell party. Thank you so much." Marla said.

* * *

><p>When Marla got home from school, she saw that most of the living-room except for the TV, Christmas tree and couch were all packed up.<p>

"Are we moving already?" Marla asked Mum. This was the first time she spoke to her mother since Tuesday.

"No silly. Dad and I have packed up some of the living-room and kitchen while you were at school. Mum said.

"When are moving?" Marla wanted to know.

"December 28th." Mum said.

"I think I might start packing." Marla said. "You have any boxes?"

"In the laundry." Mum said.

Marla went upstairs to her bedroom and started packing her books, DVDs and CDs into separate boxes. She then packed her stuffed animals into the fourth box before finally putting her most important items like her laptop, signature book (the one she got from her friends) and photo albums into the final box.

_That's it._ Marla thought _I'll pack my clothes before moving night._

She into her parents' bedroom and saw that some of their stuff was packed up as well. The only room that wasn't packed up was the bathroom.

That night, Marla couldn't get to sleep. She kept tossing and turning about the thought of moving away. With Christmas less than four days away, how was she going to accept the fact that this may be the last time she may ever see her family again? She would miss her favourite cousins Jordan and Nicole (Aunty Lorraine's children). Jordan was the same age as Marla while Nicole was a year younger than them. They were all close. She just hoped the close relationship she had with her favourite cousins would not deteriorate once she moved to Darwin.

_Darwin._ Marla thought _I heard there was a big cyclone there 20 years ago. I don't want to move to Darwin where there are cyclones and hot weather! I want to stay at Sadleir where I know everyone._

But as Dad had said, Marla had no choice.

* * *

><p>Christmas morning was a quiet affair in the Briggs household. Marla still wasn't speaking to her father and her mother was trying to find what outfit to wear for this special occasion. They were going to Nana's for the family's annual Christmas lunch. <em>Will this be the last time I see my family?<em> Marla wondered as she was getting dressed. It was bad enough for Dad to drag her and Mum to Darwin where they barely know anyone…yet. As soon as Marla finished applying her lip gloss, she got into her parents car and they drove to Nana's house in Fairfield.

When they arrived at Nana's house, Aunty Lorraine and Uncle Eric were already there with Jordan and Nicole. Aunty Sharon and Uncle Scott were there with Lucas and Rebecca as well. Not long after, Aunty Patricia arrived with James and his fiancée Angela. Marla could not stand Angela. Many times she has said to Mum and Dad "When she speaks, it sounds like she's whining." Not that Angela liked Marla anyway; she was jealous that Marla was loved by everyone. _As long as she doesn't sit next to me or across from me, I'll be happy._ Marla thought to herself as she watched Angela kiss Mum on the cheek.

When lunch came, the family were seated at Nana's antique dining table. Luckily for Marla, Angela decided to sit far away from her. Marla sat with Jordan and Nicole throughout the lunch and they talked about next year. Jordan hoped he would get a spot at Westfield Sports High because of his excellent rugby and basketball skills, while Nicole was thinking of taking ballet lessons after school.

Marla then hugged her cousins.

"I'm going to miss you both when I move to Darwin." Marla said, trying hard not to cry.

"We'll miss you too." Jordan said.

"And we'll always be your favourite cousin." Nicole said.

"Thanks guys." Marla said, smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

December 28th came at last. Marla was dreading this day. This would be the final time she would be in Sadleir and the first time she would be in Darwin. The removalists had taken all their stuff the night before so they could send it to their new house.

At 8:30am, Mum and Dad were waiting in the car while Marla took one last look at her now old house.

"Goodbye house." Marla said. "We've had some good memories."

Marla then locked the front door before joining her parents in the car.

"Let's go." Marla said.

Dad drove out of the driveway and they started their drive to Darwin.

By 2:00pm, Marla and her parents were driving through Queensland. _Thank god I'm listening to my iPod otherwise I would've been bored s***less._ Marla thought as they were driving along the Flinders Highway.

By 4:00pm, they arrived in the Northern Territory but they still had a fair while to go.

"Should we stop at a motel for the night dear?" Mum asked Dad.

"We're not that far from our new house." Dad said.

"I hope so." Marla said.

They eventually got to their new house at 6:15pm. When they went inside, Marla was surprised to see everything all in place.

"I thought we would have to do the hard work." Marla said.

"The removalists were kind enough to put all of our furniture and other belongings away for us." Dad said with a huge smile on his face.

Marla went to her new bedroom and saw that all of her CDs and DVDs were all placed neatly on her bookcase, her laptop on her computer desk and her photo albums and signature book in her stationary box. That night, she enjoyed a nice peaceful sleep in her bed. The day had been a long one and she just wanted to go and rest.

Marla's new house was in Alawa, twenty minutes from Darwin. The City of Darwin are divided into four wards. The Richardson Ward (where Marla lives), the Chan Ward, the Lyons Ward and the Waters Ward. Alawa was also near the Northern Territory's largest shopping centre, Casuarina Square. _I really think I'm going to like it here._ Marla dreamed in her sleep.

* * *

><p>A week later, Marla was bored out of her head. She had not met anyone since moving to Alawa. Although she spoke to her Ashcroft High friends on Facebook, Marla wasn't there anymore to go out on the social scene. At least her parents enrolled her at Casuarina Senior College two days before the end of Year 9. She would be starting Year 10 at CSC in two weeks. That would give Marla plenty of time to make some new friends.<p>

"Marla!" Dad called from downstairs.

"Yeah Dad?" Marla called back.

"We're going to the shops. Would you like to come?"

"No thanks." Marla said. She wanted to stay home and watch _Girl TV_. They were demonstrating on how to correctly apply make-up.

When her parents left, Marla went to the living room and watched _Girl TV_. Once she got down the instructions on how to apply your make-up correctly, she went on her laptop and decided to go on Facebook. This was her status:

_Less than a week after I moved to Darwin, I STILL haven't met anyone! Bored much :(_

Amy commented that once school went back, Marla would settle in okay. Leanne also commented saying that she misses Marla and hopes she comes back soon. Marla commented that she will as soon as she can.

The next day, Marla decided to take a look at her new high school. CSC was a modern building and unlike any other high school in the state, they had night classes for adults. _I really think I'm going to enjoy that school._ Marla thought as she was walking to the bus shelter. She was hoping to get to Casuarina Square because she needed some new clothes for school. The bus to Casuarina eventually came and Marla sat in the back row until the bus stopped at Casuarina Square. Marla went inside and went to several clothing stores, buying stuff like new shirts, skirts and even bought herself two pairs of Converse chucks. Once that was done, Marla went to the food court and had a burger from McDonalds, even though her mother told her a million times not to eat fast food. After that, Marla decided to go home and put away her new clothes.

That night, Marla went on Facebook and saw that she had one new message in her inbox. It was from Nicole.

_Hey cousin!_

_I just thought I would let you know that Jordan got accepted to Westfield Sports. Mum got a call this afternoon saying that he got in. He was ecstatic when he heard the news. Are you enjoying Darwin? Mum says if you don't like living there, you can always live with us. As for me, I'm still waiting to hear when my ballet classes will be. I can't wait to start._

_I luv u lots and I miss u._

_Nicole :)_

Marla quickly responded back.

_Hey Nicole!_

_That's great news. Send Jordan my love for me. Darwin's not as bad as I thought it was going to be, but I'll ask Mum and Dad if I don't like it, I'll move in with you guys. I'm starting Casuarina Senior College on January 30th and I hope to make some new friends then. Say hi to Amy and Leanne for me._

_Lots of love from your favourite cousin_

_Marla :D_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Marla woke up feeling nervous. Today was the first day of school after the Christmas break. A whole new year, a whole new school and new friends to make. For once in her life, Marla had trouble eating breakfast. _It's just first day nerves_. Marla thought as she finished her toast and packed her backpack, ready to go to CSC. She was taking the bus, even though Dad had said he wouldn't mind taking Marla. Marla insisted that she would be fine and even convinced her parents to let her get her Learner's driver licence when she turns 16 in a few months. "We'll see." Mum had said to her.

Once the bus stopped off at CSC, Marla sat on the metal bench near the basketball courts, waiting for the bell to ring. Year 10 were supposed to meet the year advisor in the gymnasium to go over what they would be doing during the year and be given their timetables. Once that was done, they would go to their classes. Fifteen minutes later, the bell rang and Marla headed off to the gymnasium with all the other Year 10 students. In the gymnasium, their year advisor Mrs Sutherland (who also happened to be Marla's new English teacher) went over everything that Year 10 would be doing during the year before handing out their timetables by calling out their first names in alphabetical order.

"Marla Briggs." Mrs Sutherland called out.

Marla went over to Mrs Sutherland and got her timetable. This is what Marla's timetable looked like:

**Monday**: English, Maths, Visual Arts, History, Science, Home Ec

**Tuesday**: Science, Geography, English, Music, Maths, Spanish

**Wednesday**: Music, Science, Home Ec, Geography, English, Visual Arts

**Thursday**: Spanish, History, Maths, English, Home Ec, Geography

**Friday**: Visual Arts, Music, Science, Spanish, History, Maths

Because it was Wednesday and towards the end of Period 1, Marla's first class would be Science. When Marla walked into Miss Ridley's room, she saw that only one girl was in the class. Marla walked over to the girl who was wearing a black leather jacket that covered her yellow crop top.

"May I sit here?" Marla asked the girl.

"Sure." The girl said. "Are you new?"

"This is my first day at this school. I'm originally from New South Wales, but I moved to Alawa a few weeks ago."

"I'm from Nightcliff. Dorothy Williams is the name." the girl said.

"Marla Briggs. Nice to meet you." Marla said, smiling.

"All the students in our year went to Dripstone Middle School." Dorothy said.

"What was it like at Dripstone?" Marla asked Dorothy.

"Boring. I preferred Nightcliff Middle School better because it was closer to home."

"Why did you stop going there?"

"I got expelled for fighting." Dorothy said.

All Marla could do was smile.

A few minutes later, Miss Ridley walked in.

"Good morning class." Miss Ridley said.

"Good morning." The class said

"Welcome to Year 10 Science. Today, we are going to go over the topics we are going to learn throughout the year." Miss Ridley said.

"Interesting lesson." Marla whispered to Dorothy.

"It's always like this on the first day." Dorothy said.

"I just hope the people are nice." Marla said.

"They are, except for Jasmine Reeves and her bitchy friends." Dorothy said.

Jasmine Reeves turned up in Marla's Home Ec class with her friends Sarah Cooper and Melissa Aceglav. Marla looked towards the room and saw that only four boys were in Home Ec while the other twelve (Marla included) were girls.

"Hey, new girl?" Jasmine called out.

"Yeah?" Marla said.

"Come sit with us."

Marla got up and sat with Jasmine and her two friends.

"Where are you from new girl?" Jasmine asked Marla.

"New South Wales." Marla said.

"I've got family up there." Jasmine said "So, what's your name?"

"Marla Briggs. And I presume your Jasmine Reeves?"

"Correct. You've heard about me aye?"

"Yeah I have."

"Are you enjoying Darwin so far?" Sarah asked Marla.

"Yes. I've made a friend in Science already." Marla said.

"Who?" Melissa asked.

"Dorothy Williams."

Jasmine looked like she wanted to vomit.

"You can't be serious? She is the bitchiest girl in school."

"She thought you three were bitches and told me to keep my distance."

"Is that right?" Melissa said angrily.

"We don't bully unless someone bullies us first." Jasmine said.

"She's going to be sorry she said that to you!" Melissa said to Marla.

"Don't worry. I'm sure I can be friends with all of you." Marla said with a weak smile.

Unfortunately, Dorothy and Jasmine both wound up in Marla's English class after lunch. That would've been okay, but their exchange of dirty looks raised Marla's eyebrows. As Mrs Sutherland was going on about their work, Dorothy whispered in Marla's ear. That caught Jasmine's attention rather quickly and in response, she threw a pen at Dorothy.

"Ow!" Dorothy whined.

"Sorry, I meant to aim for the bin." Jasmine said with a huge smile on her face.  
>Dorothy grabbed Jasmine by the hair.<p>

"ARGH!" Jasmine yelled out.

Mrs Sutherland looked straight at the girls.

"How dare you behave like this in my class!" Mrs Sutherland snapped "You will both report to me after the lesson!"

"Thanks a lot." Jasmine said sarcastically

"No problems darling!" Dorothy said with a huge grin on her face.

That meant Marla had to go to Visual Arts class on her own. Dorothy was supposed to walk with her.

As soon as the siren sounded, Marla walked quickly into Miss Fitzpatrick's VA room and sat up the back. Marla saw the students enter and noticed a guy wearing a blue varsity jacket. He also wore an Orlando Magic snapback.

_He's got a great body._ Marla thought as she got out her sketch book.

Marla had her eyes fixated on the guy that she didn't notice Dorothy sit next to her.

"Who are you checking out?" Dorothy asked giving Marla a nudge in the ribs.

"That guy over there." Marla said.

"Oh that's TJ Maiava." Dorothy said. "One of the nicest guys you could ever meet."

"You like him?" Marla asked Dorothy.

"Only as a friend. He has such good qualities. He goes to the gym, he plays rugby league and from what I hear, he's very family-oriented."

"Maybe I should talk to him." Marla said. "I haven't seen him in any of my other classes today."

"Music, Science, Maths and History." Dorothy said. "I don't do Music and I'm in your Science and History classes."

"Not to mention VA and English." Marla said smiling. "By the way, what's his nationality?"

"Samoan." Dorothy said.

"Neat." Marla smiled.

This has been a great first day at Casuarina Senior College. Let's see what tomorrow will bring.


	5. Chapter 5

_Feedback is appreciated :)_

**Chapter 5**

On Friday, Marla met Dorothy towards the shaded seating area of the school.

"How are you?" Marla asked

"Tired." Dorothy responded. "I'm going to Palmerston this afternoon."

"Where's that?" Marla said, looking at Dorothy curiously.

"It's 20 minutes away from here." Dorothy said. "I go there every weekend."

"Oh, okay." Marla said, not bothering to ask why.

"You want to know why don't you?"

Marla looked startled.

"Of course not." Marla let out a weak laugh.

"My aunty lives there." Dorothy said

"Neat." was Marla's response.

* * *

><p>In Science class that day, Marla sat on her own as Dorothy failed to show up to class yet.<p>

"I wonder where Dorothy is?" Marla said out loud.

"Probably having a smoko." Janelle Bannister said

Janelle Bannister was one of the girls that smoked with Dorothy during recess and lunch. Marla hung out with them, but not on a regular basis.

10 minutes into class, Dorothy arrives.

"What do you call this, Miss Williams?" Miss Ridley sternly asked Dorothy

"I had to go to the dunny duster." Dorothy replied with a smirk

The whole class cracked up laughing. Jasmine and Melissa rolled their eyes at each other.

"Just sit down!" Miss Ridley boomed.

Dorothy sat next to Marla.

"Did I miss out on much?"

"Not really." Marla said

"It's a shame she had to come in late." Jasmine said sarcastically

"Is there a problem Reeves?" Janelle snapped

"What's it to you, Bannister?" Jasmine asked Janelle in a voice that sounded full of hate

"Dorothy's my friend. At the last thing I need is a slut like you making fun of her."

Jasmine was lost for words.

"She is NOT a slut!" Melissa shouted

"Of course she is! You are too!" Janelle retored

Melissa went to slap Janelle, but Miss Ridley stepped in.

"That's it! The four of you can leave. RIGHT NOW!"

"But..." Dorothy started to reply.

"NOW!" Miss Ridley snapped.

Jasmine, Melissa, Janelle and Dorothy all stormed out of the classroom, leaving Marla by herself.

"Great." Marla sarcastically said to herself.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Marla's final class for the day was Maths. Neither Dorothy, Melissa or Jasmine were in that class. So, Marla ended up sitting next to Rebecca Hunter, one of the more "popular" students at Casuarina Senior College. She, according to Dorothy, was always featured in the society section in the local newspaper. Jasmine described Rebecca as "stuck-up" and a "shrew"<p>

"Are you liking it here in the Territory so far?" Rebecca asked Marla as Mr Phillips was going through the work the class was doing.

"It's okay. I miss Sydney though." Marla responded.

"That's perfectly understandable."

_This girl is heaps nice_. Marla thought to herself. _I don't understand why Jasmine thinks she's a stuck-up shrew._

Rebecca was the type of girl that everyone wanted to be like. With her long blonde hair perfectly neat and bright blue eyes, Rebecca had an excellent figure for her age. Marla felt like a little girl compared to Rebecca. She wasn't chubby, but her brown hair was messy and curly whereas Rebecca's hair was straight.

"Do you know Dorothy Williams?" Marla asked

"Yes, I do. She's all right I guess." Rebecca replied

"How about Jasmine Reeves?"

Rebecca rolled her eyes in disgust.

"That bitch! She's a piece of work. I'd stay away from her." Rebecca said in a firm but calm tone.

Marla looked relieved. For once, she was glad to have a friend other than Dorothy. As Rebecca and Marla were working, they could hear loud screaming from one of the classrooms.

"YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO DO IT DON'T YOU?!"

Marla recognised the screaming voice right away. It was Dorothy.

"Here she goes again." Rebecca said

"One guess who she's yelling at." Marla said

"Jasmine." they said together.

"STUPID BITCH!" It was Jasmine yelling this time.

Next minute, Marla and Rebecca heard a door slam and Jasmine storming off.

"Just in time for the bell." Marla smirked to herself.

* * *

><p>Marla met Dorothy at the bus stop as soon as the siren sounded and the look on her face said that she wanted to kill Jasmine.<p>

"What happened between you and Jasmine in Maths?" was the first thing Marla asked Dorothy.

"Bitch accused me of copying her work." Dorothy said coolly

"Ah."

Rebecca walked over to Marla and Dorothy.

"It was great talking to you in Maths, Marla." Rebecca said with a huge smile on her face.

"Likewise." Marla said smiling back.

The bus soon pulled up. After hugging Rebecca, both Marla and Dorothy boarded the bus.

"Well, I had a great day." Marla said

"So did I." Dorothy responded

When it was Dorothy's stop, she kissed Marla on the cheek.

"See you at school on Monday."

"You too." Marla said smiling

Dorothy got off the bus and waved at Marla as the bus drove off.


	6. Chapter 6

_As always, your reviews are appreciated :)_

**Chapter 6**

The following Saturday, Marla was bored out of her brain. She found weekend life in Darwin boring and dull. Dorothy was always at Palmerston on the weekends and Jasmine was always doing something with her friends. This wouldn't have happened back in Sydney. Marla ALWAYS had something to do on a weekend back in Sydney. Whether it was going to Amy's house or seeing her favourite cousins Jordan and Nicole, Marla always had something to do.

Then as luck would have it, Marla's phone went off.

"Hello?" Marla said

"Hey Marla, it's Bec. How are you?" It was Rebecca Hunter.

"I'm good. How about you?" Marla responded.

"My plans got cancelled. Typical! Just wanted to see what you were doing."

"Well, I'm not doing anything." Marla said

"Did you want to go Casuarina Square and have lunch?"

Did Marla want to have lunch with Rebecca? Yes, she did!

"Of course. It's nice to spend time with different friends." Marla said

"Dorothy not with you?"

"No. She's at Palmerston for the weekend."

"Yeah right." Rebecca said in a sarcastic tone

"What's that supposed to mean?" Marla asked her.

"I'll tell you all about it at lunch." Rebecca had said

* * *

><p>Marla met Rebecca at the Casuarina Square food court.<p>

"You know how Dorothy told you she goes to Palmerston every weekend?" was the first thing Rebecca asked Marla

"Yeah."

"She goes every _second _weekend."

"I thought she went every weekend." Marla said

"No. From what I heard from Jasmine, she spends most of her Saturdays at Janelle Bannister's place smoking."

"Jasmine tells a pack of lies." Marla said angrily. She was really starting to get sick of Jasmine Reeves and her bitchy little mouth!

"Maybe." Rebecca said, but had an uncertain expression on her face.

"Well, what do you think of Dorothy?" Marla asked Rebecca

"I hardly talk to her, but on the rare occasions that I do she's pretty nice." Rebecca said in an honest tone.

"See. She's not that bad." Marla said.

But Rebecca still looked uncertain as the girls ate their lunch. Once they were done eating, they decided to look at the stores.

"I'm having a great time hanging out with you." Rebecca said to Marla as they were leaving Supre.

"So am I." Marla said with a smile on her face.

As Marla and Rebecca were heading over to Valleygirl, they ran into Janelle Bannister.

"Hey girlies." Janelle said

"Hey Janelle." Marla replied back

However, Rebecca just walked into Valleygirl without acknowledging Janelle.

"I'll see you at school on Monday." Janelle said, walking away.

"Bye." Marla said before heading into Valleygirl to talk to Rebecca. "What's going on Bec?"

"What do you mean?" Rebecca asked

"Why didn't you say hello to Janelle?"

"I don't like her." was Rebecca's reply

"Any particular reason?" Marla asked curiously

"She's just like Jasmine - a bitch!" Rebecca said angrily

"I see." Marla said

After leaving Valleygirl, both Marla and Rebecca decided to call it a day.

"I had fun catching up with you. We have to do it again." Rebecca said with a huge smile on her face.

"I did too." Marla said. "Next time, we'll bring Dorothy."

"Good idea."

Marla hugged Rebecca before heading to the bus interchange to get the next bus to Alawa.

* * *

><p>The first thing Marla wanted to do when she arrived at school on Monday was talk to Dorothy.<p>

"Hey bestie!" Dorothy said giving Marla a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey." Marla said "How was Palmerston?"

"It was good. My aunty is really good company." Dorothy replied with a smile on her face.

Marla wasn't sure if Dorothy was telling the truth, but she decided not to press the issue. She just wanted to have a great day at school.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

For the first time since starting at CSC, Marla was unable to concentrate on that day's classes. Jasmine Reeves kept giving Dorothy dirty looks in English AND Science, but Marla and Dorothy just ignored it. If there was one thing that Jasmine wouldn't do to Marla was intimidate her. She was just going to ignore Jasmine's attempts for attention, even if she was slagging her friends off.

However, things came to a head that afternoon during Home Ec. Jasmine was picking on Amber Higgins, a developmentally delayed student.

"Hey retard! Can't write properly?" Jasmine sneered

"Leave me alone." Amber said, her voice quivering.

"Oh, what's the matter retard?" Jasmine continued to sneer at Amber "Can't handle criticism?"

Amber was almost in tears.

"Oh, is the poor retard going to cry?" Jasmine mocked as some other students laughed.

Marla was fed up with Jasmine picking on this poor girl, so she got out of her seat and pushed Jasmine away.

"Leave her alone, you bitch!" Marla growled

Jasmine gave Marla a menacing glare.

"Mind your own business." was the only response Jasmine could give Marla.

"People like you make me sick! Why don't you go bully someone your own size!" Marla yelled

Without saying another word, Jasmine grabbed her bag and stormed out of the room.

"Thanks." Amber said, managing to give Marla a huge smile

"You're heaps welcome." Marla said, smiling back.

* * *

><p>When the final siren sounded, Marla immediately met Dorothy outside the front gate.<p>

"I heard you put Jasmine in her place during Home Ec." Dorothy said

"I'm sick of that bitch! Who told you anyway?"

"Melissa Aceglav did. She actually thought it was funny." Dorothy laughed

Marla laughed back as they noticed Jasmine walk past them.

"Having a good laugh, are you?" Jasmine sneered at the girls.

"We sure are." Marla said with confidence

"Try not to trip when you get off the bus this arvo." Dorothy said in a sarcastic tone.

Jasmine growled angrily before storming off.

"I don't think she'll be on the bus this afternoon." Dorothy smirked

"Neither do I." Marla said

Dorothy and Marla started laughing again. Not long after, the bus arrived. Dorothy and Marla took their usual seats up the back and when they saw Amber Higgins get on, they asked her to sit with them.

"You guys don't mind?" Amber looked down on the ground.

"Of course not." Marla responded

"Okay then." Amber said, sitting with the girls.

It didn't take long for Jasmine to have an opinion about it.

"The retard has friends." Jasmine spat "Ooooh!"

"Fuck off, you loudmouth!" Dorothy shouted

"And what are you going to do about it, Dottie?!" Jasmine sneered "Nothing! That's what!

Dorothy jumped over to where Jasmine was sitting and started pulling her hair and slapping her.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" cheered most of the CSC students that were on the bus.

The bus driver eventually pulled over and screamed at us to stop or that we'd all get chucked off the bus.

Jasmine practically raced out of the bus once her stop came.

"Don't trip!" Marla called out from the bus window

As the bus drove off, Marla, Dorothy and Amber were nearly out of their seats they were laughing so hard.

* * *

><p>The minute Marla got off the bus, she went straight to her bedroom and checked her Facebook page. There was one new message.<p>

"I wonder who that could be?" Marla asked herself as she clicked on the icon.

The message was from none other than Jasmine's best friend, Sarah Cooper.

_"Don't you ever threaten Jasmine again. You think you're so tough just because you hang around with that messed-up whore, Dorothy. Let me tell you something sweetie. You are NOT tough, you are WEAK! I'll prove it tomorrow after school when I beat your face into the concrete. Love Sarah xxx ooo"_

Marla wanted to reply back but decided not too. If it's a fight that Sarah wanted, then she was going to get one.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

When Marla arrived at school the next morning, Melissa Aceglav was waiting for her.

"Hey Marla." Melissa said

"Oh, hey Melissa. I suppose you're here to beat me up as well." Marla replied in a sarcastic tone.

"I may be friends with Jasmine and Sarah, but I'm also friends with you and Dorothy too." Melissa said

"Thanks." Marla said

"Why are you talking to this dirty slag?!" an angry voice boomed

Marla turned around to see both Jasmine and Sarah glaring at her.

"Marla's my friend as well." Melissa responded

"Clear off, Melissa!" Sarah barked

Melissa quickly walked off.

"Now, you and I are going to have a fight after school. I'll see you there loser." Sarah smirked at Marla

"Bring it on!" Marla said, refusing to be intimidated by Sarah.

Jasmine and Sarah laughed before walking away. As they did, Janelle Bannister approached Marla.

"You okay sister?" Janelle asked Marla

"Fine. But if only I could shut Jasmine and Sarah up, that would be great." a seething Marla said to Janelle.

"We've got Science first, so us three should stick together." Janelle declared.

* * *

><p>During Science however, Melissa decided to sit with Marla and her friends.<p>

"Don't you want to sit next to me?" Jasmine said with a pout

"I'm sitting with Marla today." Melissa said firmly

"Whatever." Jasmine threw her Science book on the desk angrily and refused to say another word.

"Some people are just born bitter, don't you agree?" Dorothy asked Janelle

"I reckon." Janelle smirked

"She's all lonely." Melissa said, looking guilty.

"Hey, you wanted to sit with us. If Jasmine wants to have a strop, let her!" Marla said loudly, making sure Jasmine heard every word.

"Shut up Briggs!" Jasmine snapped before returning to her work.

"All right girls. Leave her alone." Miss Ridley told the girls.

"Sure Miss." Dorothy replied.

Not that it mattered to Jasmine because as soon as Miss Ridley's back was turned, she stomped out of the room.

"That was a classic." Dorothy laughed

"It sure was." Marla replied, also laughing.

Pretty soon, Melissa and Janelle were laughing too.

* * *

><p>Marla got through most of her classes with ease, since she didn't have Home Ec. and that was the only class of Marla's that Sarah was in. As soon as the final siren sounded, Marla immediately waited for Dorothy and Janelle so they could get the bus together. But first, they had to deal with Sarah.<p>

Sarah and Jasmine were already waiting for Marla as they were heading towards the gate.

"Where do you think you're going, Briggs?!" Sarah asked Marla, jerking her wrist.

"The bus home." Marla replied curtly

"What a chicken!" Sarah smirked before making chicken noises

"I'm not fighting you and that's the end of it." Marla said in a firm but calm voice.

"Listen you weak bitch..."

As Sarah grabbed Marla's arm, Marla punched her right in the face.

"My nose!" Sarah exclaimed as she wiped blood from her nose.

Jasmine, Dorothy and Janelle were all stunned at what Marla had done.

"I think the bus is calling us ladies." Marla said with a huge grin on her face.

"Sure is." Janelle said

"Bye Sarah. Hope your nose gets better." Dorothy responded in a sarcastic tone

Marla and her friends got on the bus to go home. As the bus pulled away, Sarah and Jasmine just glared at them. For Marla, victory never felt so sweet.


End file.
